Tobilas Dawnseeker
"Whoever said life was easy needs a good smack upside the head!" "No one ever said life was easy, Tobilas." "Oh. So no one needs to get hit. Damnit." ~ ''Tobilas and Thomas discussing things, Chapter 14. ''"So is that what having the weight of the world on your shoulders feels like? It can really take your breath away." ~ ''Tobilas, Chapter 15. Biography ''"Ever think about using your powers for good, Billy?" ~ ''Tobilas to Billy before the final confrontation. *A spirited youth, Tobilas was originally captured by Billy Tiamat in the prologue to the game. Tobilas is 18 years old, effectively making him one of the youngest members of the troupe (The other two being Kevin Levaras, and Keith Lewis who are only 19.), but despite his age, Tobilas is generally seen as (one of) the more mature members of the group, due to his upbringing. Tobilas had always admired Aeron while they were children, and took how mature Aeron had been to heart, and modeled his life on being like his brother. Though, they were fated to be opposites from the start, as Tobilas' elements were Darkness and Water, as Aeron's were Light and Fire. Just like Water, Tobilas can see both sides of an arguement, and can remain the serene, neutral one of the group. However, just like his brother, there are moments in life when he just wants to kick back, and take in the sights, and try to ignore some of the problems of the world. Appearence ''"Armor? A mage? Wearing armor? I'm more likely to be hit and die that way!" ~ ''Tobilas talking to Keith when they're in a blacksmithery. *Tobilas wears little armor, prefering the comfort of his jacket and robes to that of heavy armor. His design is also based on his Knight outfit from when he was in the knights. Unlike Aeron, Tobilas prefers the comfort of not feeling chains smash against his chest daily, and likes being able to move freely Abilities ''"You don't understand though. My strength isn't from my magic. It's from the trust that Aeron and Azarel have in me. And i'm not about to betray that trust..!" ~ ''Vs. Ruby, final battle. ''"Yeah? I have no choice! I can't just sit back and grow weaker as you all grow stronger! Steel yourself, brother!" ''~ Tobilas, to Aeron, as Tobilas challenges him to learn Light Magic. *Tobilas' magic is nearly unmatched in his world, after learning all 3 forms of Magic. Tobilas knows Runic Magic, Sigil Magic, and Basic Casting. Tobilas is effective in Darkness Magic initially, but eventually, after defeating certain bosses, he eventually becomes skilled in Water Magic, Light Magic, Earth Magic, Wind Magic﻿, Ice Magic, Lightning Magic, and to a much lesser degree, Fire Magic. Once Tobilas learns Fire Magic from Keith and Incendio, he offically gains his Job Change into Lucid Sage. '''Innate Ability; Chain Burst - When low on HP (<25%), Tobilas begins double casting spells. When HP is at critical levels (<10%), Tobilas begins triple casting spells. Skill List "Magic, come forth!" ~ Tobilas Dawnseeker ''- When Basic Casting spells. Physical Magical *''See Article: Basic Casting (Forgotten Testament IV) Passive #Encouraging Healer - When Tobilas is on the field, all allies gain 2% boost to all stats. Pre-mastered. #Dark Thinker - Tobilas thinks of new ways for his darkness attacks to inflict pain on his foes. Boosts dark damage by 25%. 1 level. Level 1/Mastery - 1500 SP. When mastered, Tobilas inflicts 50% more damage darkness damage instead of 25%. #Elemental Master - Tobilas boosts all elemental damage by 10%. 1 level. Level 1/Mastery - 2500 SP. Once mastered, Tobilas' elemental damage is boosted by 25% damage, and all allies gain a 15% elemental damage boost. Does not stack with Dark Thinker (Total: Dark damage: 25~50%. All other elements 25% extra boost.) Fatal Bursts Violent Darkness - Tobilas summons 10 spears of darkness around his foe, which all pierce his foe at the same time. Ignore target's P. Def and M. Def, and lowers the target's P. Def by 50% for 5 turns. Water Squall - Tobilas manipulates the flow of water with motions of his hand, causing a water to crash into his foe at vicious velocities. Can cause Stun, Confusion, Silence, Stop, and Freeze (Depending on enviroment). Last Chance: Magic Break - Tobilas places his right hand over his left, as the gem embedded into Tobilas' left hand begins to glow with intense radiance. He clenches his fist, a wall of ice behind him shatters, indicating he has broken his limits. Tobilas gains an extra 600% (6x) damage boost on his next magic spell, and can break the damage limit if the attack is strong enough. Synergies : See Article: Forgotten Testament IV - Synergies and Burst Synergies Burst Synergies : See Article: Forgotten Testament IV - Synergies and Burst Synergies Music Theme ﻿'' ''Quotes ''Forgotten Testament IV quotes'' "Are you ready to be defeated?" - When starting a battle. "Forgive me. But I must halt you..." - When starting a battle. "Yeah, I'll hold back a little, alright?" - When starting a battle with low HP. "Aeron! Kevin! Thomas! Let's do this guys!" - When starting a battle with Aeron, Kevin and Thomas in the battle party. "My... strength wasn't... enough..." ~ K.O'd. "Cool! I guess we win!" ~ Victory "No sweat worrying about the small stuff. We won anyway." ~ Victory "I'm... I'm growing stronger!" ~ Level up. "I can only better myself." ~ Level up (50+) "So this is what it's like to master an ability..." ~ Mastered Ability "I... Wow. Is this what true teamwork feels like?" ~ When unlocking a new synergy. "Another Fatal Burst down... I can already feel more strength within." ~ Mastered Fatal Burst "My friends are my strength. You'll never defeat me, Billy!" - When facing Billy. "W...Why are you doing this..? Your not a villain... Your a hero." ~ Facing Kevin Leveras "True strength isn't found in weapons. True strength comes from the heart. That is the source of my strength, and that is why I will not be defeated... Not by you!" - When facing Ruby. "Then don't think. If your so worried about the future, leap head first into it. My brother's been doing it for... 18 years of his life. And look where that got him. He became captain of his make-shift knight squad, he's saved the world once before. He... I know he can do this." ~ When entering Gemrock Castle, talking to Thomas. "Don't you dare insult Kevin! He's the only reason that Aeron and I can actually trust people nowadays! Aeron's always been rediculed for being a half-elf, and i've been rediculed because i'm his brother. But that didn't stop Kevin from being with us. Because of him... Aeron and I were actually able to move on with our lives... To be able to do something..." ~ When snapping at Keith for the first, and only time, in chapter 8. "I'm a healer out of my own interests and my own choices. Healers see both sides of the conflict. There is no true Good and Evil to an arguement. There's always that grey area. That balance. I feel as if that's the place where I belong. In the center of things. Ready to assist anyone at any moment, be they good or evil." ~ Talking with Alyssa, outside Tyrus Castle. ''Forgotten Testament: Zero Quotes'' "This... is a battle I must win." ~ Beginning Battle "I... I won't falter!" ~ Beginning Battle "I can't believe i'm doing this..." ~ Beginning Battle, Low HP "Damn, your strong..." ~ Beginning Battle, vs. stronger (5+) foe. "Uh... You should probably go train..." ~ Beginning Battle, vs. weaker (5-) foe. Forgotten Testament I "So, your the one in charge. You'll do fine, I know it!" ~ Vs. Luminous "Your darkness is overpowering... But I won't be lulled by it!" ~ Vs. Oscuridad Nuova Forgotten Testament II "Oh.. Great.. My worst nightmare.. A physical fighter..." ~ Vs. Raven "You'll go places, Aki. You just need to work on your close-quarters combat." ~ Vs. Aki "A Thaumaturge? I like your style." ~ Vs. Raynor "Your even more overpowering than Raven, aren't you? Today is a really bad day..." ~ Vs. Alex Forgotten Testament III "You should take it easy with the revenge concept. I know he killed your father but..." ~ Vs. Marte "There's no reasoning with a demon." ~ Vs. Ailesh Forgotten Testament IV "Brother! I will not lose to you!" ~ Vs. Aeron "... Is this battle for real..? You can't... You really can't mean to do this..?" ~ Vs. Aeron, Sentimental intro. "Only I can better myself." ~ Vs. Tobilas "Your really kind beneath the harsh exterior, Billy." ~ Vs. Billy "Take a look around, Ruby. We shouldn't be fighting each other. We should be fighting together!" ~ Vs. Ruby "You and I... I'm looking forward to this Magic duel of the ages, Kevin!" ~ Vs. Kevin "This... This is just a nightmare, isn't it? We're not actually fighting each other, are we..?" ~ Vs. Kevin, Sentimental Intro. Forgotten Testament V "Your unwavering will is truly a testament to your inner strength." ~ Vs. Claire "I wish my magic could remove Mind Control..." ~ Vs. Nuit "Your disgusting... You enjoy the pain of others..." ~ Vs. Arathion Forgotten Testament VI "You have a cool ability. You just need to master it." ~ Vs. Jette "Do you believe in yourself, and Jette? With that, you can do almost anything." ~ Vs. Olivia "Life is a fleeting dream, Credo. We cannot dwell in the past, lest we lose our future." ~ Vs. Credo Forgotten Testament VII " Thunder and "Destruction" magic? You should teach me this "Destruction" magic after!" ~ Vs. Randall "... We're alot alike, aren't we, Ria? Please. Leave before I actually have to fight you..." ~ Vs. Ria, Sentimental Intro "There's no way i'm losing to you! Come on, haha!" ~ Vs. Ria "Strength... Strength isn't measured by our muscles, it's measured by our willpower, you weakling!" ~ Vs. Francis "So, if your a god, does that mean Jette surpasses you?" ~ Vs. Hades Forgotten Testament VIII "Huh. Reckless. Headstrong. You and Aeron would get along really well, I presume." ~ Vs. Erde "I'm guessing your just following Erde to keep him safe..?" ~ Vs. Yukari "Dictatorship is like that of a tower made of stones. Remove one, and it all collapses." ~ Vs. Maritan "I wonder if Technology can defeat the old-fashioned Magick?" ~ Vs. Ztriker Forgotten Testament IX "Mafia... Huh. You don't seem as bad as I've heard about." ~ Vs. Lune "Roland..? But your not the same as him... Damn..." ~ Vs. Roland "Blood ties are stronger than anything else, Mordecai!" ~ Vs. Mordecai Forgotten Testament X "Your basically like my brother, but with more emphasis on attacking." ~ Vs. Unamres Forgotten Testament: Zero "You too have been drawn into the nigh endless war between us and Chrono..." ~ Vs. Custom Character "As long as there's a bright future, I will always fight for it! No matter the odds, I refuse to surrender!" ~ Vs. Chrono "Brother, no! Damn you, Chrono, your going to pay for this!!" ~ Vs. Chrono, after Chrono defeats Aeron. "Kevin!? Not you..! Chrono, i'll be the one to finish you off!" ~ Vs. Chrono, after Chrono defeats Kevin. Category:Forgotten Testament IV Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Heroes